Quinn
Appearance Physical appearance Quinn has six solid teal eyes and a stubby nose. He has six ears that are different in size and also two fluffy antennas. His fur is a light lavender shade and is lighter at his chest, Quinn's largest set of eyes have red accents around them that are also present on Quinn's ears. He has four arms and two legs and has been seen standing as well as using all limbs. Clothing None Personality Quinn is shy, timid, and kind. He prefers to not be violent, he hates violence and people who are overly violent scare him. He seems to have a playful nature and competes with Felicity. He finds more in common with humans although his loyalty lies with his species. Background Quinn was born on Earth in the year 1622 and was raised on a plantation by a group of Puritan Christians who believed him to be a messenger of God. His childhood was spent with these religious folk until one year, their harvest failed to yield results. They turned on him and deemed Quinn an agent of the Devil, blaming him for their ill luck. He managed to escape the plantation in 1625 and eventually ran into Felicity, it was at this point that he met a fellow member of his species for the first time. Quinn was then raised under Kivouachian values and was promptly trained as a messenger to carry all letters and documents to the appropriate settlements in the North West of England. At first, he and Felicity traveled together but soon enough he was trusted with doing it himself. After many years of service, Quinn finally met Ludwig, who took a distaste to his upbringing, however, he allowed him to continue his services as long as he remained loyal to his own kind and not the simian culture under which he was raised. After ferrying the words of his leaders around for decades, Felicity taught him a trick. This allowed him to open the letters, read the contents and seal it without suspicion. She told him that it would be wise to use his station to keep abreast of all current events. This became standard practice, Quinn learned much from his newly found skill and not once was he ever caught. This would be how Quinn came to be aware of the Hybridisation experiments being conducted by Ludwig’s underground government. After confronting Felicity about it, she revealed to him the great hypothesis of Ludwig, a hypothesis that would lead to a new home for their species. Yet, Quinn did not know of any other home than Earth itself, and so decided to stay silent about his concerns regarding the long term Kivouachian plan. Abilities Immortality: Due to Kivouachian's cellular structure Quinn may be immortal but is definitely weaker than other Kivouachian 'Chemical Senses: '''His antennas are used for picking up chemicals in the air, that can detect weather, toxicity, and radiation Relationships Lucy Lacemaker - Lucy threatens and humiliates Quinn and others too much for his taste. Lucy also finds Quinn weak and useless because he was born on earth. Ludwig ''- '' Quinn is very effective in traveling so Ludwig trusts him to carry messages. Although, Quinn fears Ludwig but is loyal to him. Ludwig is indifferent to Quinn. Shuck - Quinn is afraid of Shuck as his past violent nature is still present in Quinns memory Winifred - '' The two know each other but have rarely interacted or spent meaningful time together. Fleisher - He protects and looks out for Quinn but interactions between the two seem vigilent Sullivan - Quinn is scared of him as well, during a confrontation with three drunken hooligans, Quinn watched as Sullivan beat them to death with a crowbar, and then whistle to himself on his way home. Quinn believes Sullivan to be just as dangerous as many of his Kivouachian friends. Felicity - Seems to be Quinn's only friend, her competitive nature provokes Quinn into games but their time together is limited by Quinn's duties. Hyzenthlay - Interactions between the two are vague but the squirrel hybrid was named from a character in Quinn's favorite book. Trivia *One of two messengers from the UK *Was born on earth in 1622 *He relies more on his hearing and sense of smell *Has a soft spot for humans *Was raised by Puritan humans who believed his to be a messenger of God *Remembers everything in vivid detail *Has never killed *Loves collecting feathers Category:Characters